


Sparks

by AlpineGlow



Series: Pedro Pascal x Reader [1]
Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Modern Era, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, reader - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineGlow/pseuds/AlpineGlow
Summary: Christmas Eve has just arrived and it's been two months since you've seen Pedro. The lack of communication and honesty between you two has left you wondering how he truly feels about you, since the fans seem to care more about your relationship than Pedro actually does. However, when you go to see Pedro, you learn that not everything is so black and white... and he has just been waiting for the right moment.. . . .my first attempt at x!reader, enjoy!! inspired by coldplay's, "sparks".
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Series: Pedro Pascal x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083773
Kudos: 73





	Sparks

_But I promise you this_  
_I'll always look out for you_  
_Yeah, that's what I'll do_

_I say "Oh"_  
_I say "Oh"_

_My heart is yours_  
_It's you that I hold on to_  
_Yeah, that's what I do_

_And I know, I was wrong_  
_But I won't let you down_

* * * *

You stood, feet clad in rain boots as thunder boomed overhead, the downpour dripping onto your rain jacket from the porch’s awning. Your eyes were locked on the door just two feet in front of you, hands dug into your pockets.

You hadn’t seen Pedro in two months; work with the Mandalorian had picked up and he was flown halfway across the country to finish filming the season. After that came the press tours, the interviews, the photoshoots. In all that time, you felt as if you had lost connection with him.

You had only been dating for a year, keeping it quiet so that it wasn’t blazing in the media headlines. So far, it seemed to have worked. You were both quiet on social media about it, and his fans didn’t seem to mind you. Some days, especially when you hadn’t spoken or heard from him in weeks, it seemed like the fans cared more about you then he did.

You had checked your phone the morning before driving over to Pedro’s, checking on the picture you had posted just a few days earlier on your Instagram. It was an older photo of you and Pedro, hugging tightly with the widest grins on both of your faces. Your caption had read: _“Can’t wait to see and hug this precious man soon!”_

And underneath, the comments had flooded in.

_“You two are the cutest!”_

_“Couple goals to the max.”_

_“Please, please, PLEASE do a movie together or something. My heart can’t take this.”_

Sure, there had been a fair share of hate or jealous comments, but your eyes were on the ones that shared so much love.

But two months felt like a lifetime.

Even so, you missed him dearly, and you desperately wanted to see him despite how you both may be feeling. The last text between you two had been him saying yes to you coming over Christmas Eve, but it hadn’t felt like anything special.

Christmas would be different this year, you knew that. You had yet to spend one with him, and all you wanted to do was cuddle under blankets, drink hot chocolate, and watch movies with him. Pedro always seemed to know the best way to comfort you, even if it meant at the price of embarrassing himself. He had always been a dork, the cutest, sweetest dork you had ever known.

So you raised your hand hesitantly to the doorbell and pushed it, hearing it ring from the inside. Despite the rain, you could hear the distant shuffling of feet and the sudden swinging of the door opening.

Pedro looked tired, an obvious droop in his eyes. You stared back at him for a long moment, unsure of what to say and do. He looked handsome, like he always did, wearing loose black pants and a red flannel. His hair looked a little wild, like he had been running his fingers through it, and he looked like he hadn’t shaved in days.

“Hi,” you finally said, your lips trembling.

He was slower, letting his eyes trace down your face. But he moved forward, motioning you inside.

“Come inside, it’s freezing out there.”

You moved inside, shedding your raincoat and leaving it on the rack beside his front door. Pedro had just closed the door, running a hand through his hair, and you could see the obvious tremble his hands.

“How are you doing?” he asked.

You shrugged. “I’m okay.”

“Did you get over here okay?” he asked. “Run into any traffic?”

He was just stalling at this point, you could tell.

“No, it was fine... How are you?” You asked, bracing one hand against the wall as you removed your shoes.

He shrugged, his gaze wavering. “Fine.”

“You don’t look fine,” you admitted, eyebrows creased with worry.

Even if part of you was angry, or frustrated with him for how he had left you for two months, you still cared about him deeply. Loved him, even if you had never admitted to it.

His lip trembled and he finally made eye contact with you, big brown eyes staring right back at you.

“I just missed you.”

He surged forward, colliding with you as his arms secured around your back. You gasped at the impact, stumbling a bit on your socks on the smooth flooring, before leaning into him and hugging him back. You let your hands tangle in his hair, tugging him closer. He still smelled the same, like cinnamon and rain and soft blankets. And he was warm and tall and secure like he had always been, gently running his hand up and down your spine. All your initial angry thoughts had vanished, because he was here, and you were home.

When he finally pulled away, which was only a few minutes later, his hands still grasped your’s, keeping you close. When you tilted your head to look up at him, there was a glitter of tears in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, hanging his head as a sob shook him.

Sympathy surged through you, and you brought your hands to his jaw, cupping his cheeks so you could look at him again.

“Hey, hey, hey,” you murmured softly. “Talk to me.”

He inhaled deeply, trembling under your hands. “I... I should have never left. I never reached out and I just pushed you aside and I shouldn’t have. I know you wanted to talk to me, I know you did... I just felt such pain when I couldn’t be there with you, and I knew talking to you at all would just make it worse.”

He sobbed suddenly, tears streaming down his face as he leaned into your hands. “And I know I went about it the wrong way and I’m so sorry”

You were crying too, rubbing circles into his cheeks and shaking your head. “It’s okay. I was mad at you, because I felt like you didn’t care about me anymore. I expected to yell at you or something when I walked through the door, but... But I just can’t,” you sobbed. “I know you were busy, and I know how hard it is to be so far apart.”

Pedro took your hands, holding them tight to his chest. “I know, but you didn’t deserve it. You don’t deserve it. I was a horrible boyfriend to you.”

“ _Cariño_ ,” you whispered, standing on your tiptoes to press your forehead to his. “It’s alright, I forgive you.”

You hugged him again, caressing his hair and murmuring sweet encouragements in his ear. He seemed to calm down after a while, believing your words. When he finally leaned back enough, he rubbed his nose against your cheek, closing his eyes as you carded a hand through the front of his hair.

“You okay?” You asked softly, rubbing your nose to his.

“Now that you’re here... come on, sweetheart.”

You had been expecting him to kiss you, but he was adamant in taking your hand and dragging you through the kitchen into the living room. His hand left yours momentarily as you took in the sights around you: an elegant christmas tree decorated to the brim, garland wrapped around the fireplace, and a fire even having been set. On the table were plates of goodies, bowls of chips, and a bottle of wine.

And even though it was dark and gloomy outside, rain pouring down into his pool on the deck, there was a certain softness and warmth to the living room. All yellow, gleaming lights and soft furniture, gentle Christmas music playing from the television.

“Pedro...” you started, looking back at him as tears welled in your eyes again.

He stepped forward shyly, hands in his pockets.

“I know you couldn’t go back home for Christmas, and I know it’s been a tough year. I’m sure I’ve added to that.” At that, you smiled at him softly, taking his hand and rubbing your fingers across his knuckles.

He inhaled deeply, surveying the living room. “So, I wanted to bring home to you. I know it’s not much, and it’ll only be the two of us, but... It’s for you. Just for you.”

You stepped forward, letting your fingers glide across the pillows and soft blankets draped over the couch. Out of the corner of your eye, you caught Pedro’s gaze, and smirked playfully.

“You’re staring,” you said.

But any trace of a smirk on his own face had vanished, and he was just smiling gently at you instead. “Can’t help it... I haven’t seen you in two months, _corazón_.”

He stepped forward, extending his hands so you could fall into his arms again. Pedro had always been touchy, ever since you had first met him. As friends, he was constantly draping an arm over your shoulder or punching your arm in a teasing manner, even before you two had developed feelings for the other.

As a couple, he had become even more so, and you didn’t mind one bit. He was, above anything else, a respectful, loyal best friend, and he never made you feel uncomfortable. If his hand wasn’t in yours, it was gently touching your knee, your shoulder, your back. He wasn’t afraid in public either, kissing your cheek or giving you hugs so tight you could barely breathe. It was as if to remind himself that you actually existed.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to your hairline and swaying on his feet.

“Me too,” you said and he chuckled behind your ear, making you blush. “... are you trying to dance with me?”

“Maybe...”

Pulling you back, he wrapped his arms around your waist, letting you rest your hands against his chest while you swayed softly. Every now and then, his hand would raise, caressing your hair or gently pinching your cheek. You would smile, pressing your ear to his chest so you could hear his heartbeat. The emotions from earlier were still fresh, so you both took it easy, simply enjoying one another’s presence after being apart for so long.

At one point, when the fire was getting low, Pedro moved, stacking more wood in the fireplace as you plopped down on the couch. You dragged a blanket over your legs and bent forward to take a cookie as Pedro sat down next to you. He bent one arm, letting his hand rest on his chin.

You had just flickered her eyes in his direction to catch him already looking at you.

“What?” You said, unable to keep the smile from your lips.

Pedro rubbed your knee through the blanket.

“I want to make sure things are going to be okay between us... for next time.”

Your heart fluttered. “Next time?”

“Well... for whenever I have to leave again, for a premiere or shooting or whatever the case may be. I don’t want to feel the way I did these past two months.. and it would kill me if I made you feel that way again.”

You bent forward, cupping his hand in both of yours.

“I trust you, Pedro,” you said. “We can get through this together, even when it’s hard. What’s a relationship without some ups and downs sometimes?.. We can work through it. I want to... for you. For us.”

He blinked steadily, a slow smile rising on his face so he looked as mischievous as ever.

“What?” You laughed.

“When are you gonna kiss me?”

Color flared in your cheeks, and laughter rose in your throat before you bent over, rubbing your nose against Pedro’s. You could feel his hand snake around your waist, spinning circles on your back before you inched forward, pressing your lips to his. You let your hands cup his cheeks, smushing his face closer to yours while feeling his stubble tickle your fingers.

He was just like you remembered, soft and thoughtful and aware of every intention. You couldn’t help but smile against his lips, and felt him grin back against your mouth.

“What took you so long?” He whispered against your lips.

You smirked. “I guess I just enjoy teasing you.”

Another soft kiss.

“Yeah?” Pedro whispered, scooting closer to you.

“Maybe,” you breathed, kissing him again for just a mere moment.

“Well, don’t forget, sweetheart, I like to tease too,” he whispered, before suddenly grabbing you around the waist, tugging you over on your side and halfway across his lap. Your back was pressed into his legs, your head supported by the arm of the couch.

His fingers jabbed into your side, under your arms, and you shrieked, wiggling in his hold. Pedro only seemed to enjoy himself, chuckling and smiling like a kid on Christmas Day.

“P-Pedro!” You laughed, throwing your head back and pulling at his hands. “S-stop!”

But you could only laugh in pure joy as he continued to tickle you, even bending down to smother your cheeks in kisses at one point.

“Pedro!” You exclaimed, pushing your hands against his chest. “P-please!”

He finally let go, simply smiling to himself and looking down at you in pure adoration.

“Gosh... I’m so in love with you.”

You slapped a hand over your mouth; you hadn’t meant to say it, not yet. You started to shift, pushing yourself up to a sitting position so you could move yourself from Pedro’s lap.

“I-I didn’t mean to,” you stuttered, running a hand nervously through your hair. “I-I didn’t know-“

 _“Mi amor_ ,” Pedro whispered, looking at you with those endearing brown eyes. “You beat me to it.”

Tears swelled in your eyes. He loved you, too. Just the same as you had been pining after him from the moment you met.

“Wait, are you serious?” You asked, breathless. Pedro, in his normal fashion, gave you a sly smile and shrugged. Without warning, you latched your arms around his back, laughing and crying all at once. You dug your face into his neck, squeezing him tighter and nearly falling off the couch in the process. You heard him chuckle, a secure hand on your back to keep you from falling over.

“You’re not just teasing me again, right?” You asked, pulling away and wiping at tears with your sleeve.

“Never.” Pedro leaned forward, kissing you lightly on the lips, the nose, before smiling and whispering,

_**“I love you, too.”** _


End file.
